Where Do We Go From Here
by Fluffy-142
Summary: I'll never forget that fateful day. We all heard the explosion, but nothing could prepare us for whatever came out of that hell hole in Nevada. Follow my adventure of 8 friends on their journey to survive in the now post apocalyptic world we now live in. I'll try to keep this updated as quickly as possible. I don't own THE LAST OF US. just me and my friends. (Really Naughty Dog)
1. The Infection

Where Do We Go From Here

Fluffy-142

**Well, here we are, finally my first story. Just so you know, I don't own The Last of Us, it's owned by ****Naughty Dog**

**Chapter 1: The Infection**

When people told me the world had gone to hell, I'd expected terrorists. But nothing could have prepared this 17-year-old for THIS. I've pretty much played every zombie game out there, yet this is NOTHING like the opposite reality. I had always dreamed about what it would be like in a post-apocalyptic world. But now that I think about it, this place SUCKS! It all happened that fateful day; I'll never forget it…

**- December 19th, 2013**

We heard the explosion, but didn't realize what was going on. Little did we know that our small group of juniors would be thrown into this shit hole. No one knew what to say or do. But the day went on like normal. Having pushed that thought aside, we all thoroughly screwed ourselves. The infection spread faster than we expected. Either way, from Nevada to Pennsylvania in four days is a real feat for a horde of runners. Good job dick heads. Before we knew it, we had the lot of them banging on our door. Fortunately, I had grown up in the woods. Weapons had become my greatest ally, in a matter of seconds.

Well, now that the alibi is out of the way, we can get introductions in. I'm Trevor by the way, and the group that I mentioned earlier, was: me, my best friend James, Kaitlyn, Debra, Jessika, Rebecca, Ashlynn, and her boyfriend Bransin. We've all been together for about three years, bonded through the harsh hellhole we call home, but back to the story.

That fateful day, it was all over the news. Reports of "sick" people spread from that plant in Nevada. Once we heard that they were extremely aggressive. We knew what we were up against. We met at the school, and I gave them the run down.

"All right guys, depending on the genetic coding of the virus, we should be able to get to know our enemy better."

"But what are we going to do about supplies? How are we going to survive? What will we eat? What if one of us dies-" **WHAM! **I punch James in the jaw.

"We are NOT going to talk about dying! Now let me make one thing clear! We are going to do whatever it takes to survive! Now all of you stop talking about death! There's enough people who've died in the past three days, I DON'T need to mention that our parents are all dead, and that that horde is almost here, and we have less than a day to get ready!"

I stare around at the faces of my friends, all horror struck, and sad. Everyone's parents are either dead, lost, or one of those THINGS. Having grabbed as many guns; ammo; weapons; and food we could bring, we've got just about enough supplies to last us a week. Given that we stay low, and keep our noses clean, we should last through the initial horde. James, who I had just slugged in the jaw, has dark long hair, wears glasses, and is always wearing that Red Hawks jacket everywhere. As I pull him to his feet, and say my apologies, Jess speaks up.

"Uh, guys, I understand the situation and all, but what are we gonna do with three handguns, a revolver, 4 shotguns, 7 hinting rifles, and a shit ton of ammo for all but the handguns?"

Jessika is the girl with long dirty-blonde hair, the small build, glasses and that damn Pokémon shirt with the purple jacket. Really can't blame her for being optimistic, but at a time like this, it's really annoying.

"Well, what we're gonna do with them, is pass them out equally, based on our skills, and get the fuck out of here!"

"But where are we gonna go?"

That's Bransin, Ashlynn's boyfriend. He's got short brown hair, and one of the smartest people I know. Ashlynn is quiet, tall, and has long brown hair always thrown over her right shoulder. As I calm down, realization slaps me in the face, harder than I hit James. Soon, the panic starts to kick in as well, but I manage to force it down.

"All right, I don't know where we're gonna go, or what we're gonna do. What I DO know is that we're gonna find a suitable place to stay, so we can ride out the horde. Rule #1: stay away from populated areas. The school's gonna be one of the first places they hit, so let's get the hell outa here!"

As we distribute supplies, and gear up, off in the distance we can hear an almost inaudible sound. At once we know what's coming. And as the sounds of screaming people and infected grow louder, we realize that if we don't stay together, we're all going to end up like THAT.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. But please don't sue me, because this is going to be just like **

**The Last of Us**

_Fluffy-142_


	2. Run

Where Do We Go From Here

Fluffy-142

**Sup Guys? The Fluff man back again with part 2 of WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE. This is a cool special treat for you. Just so you know, I spelled "Ashlynn wrong. It's actually Ashlyn with one "n". Two chapters in one day! Hope you guys enjoy! I now introduce to you:**

**Chapter 2: RUN!**

As we heard the screaming come closer, and closer, so did the realization. We all hopped into the trucks, and took off down the road, we searched for a place to hide and last out the horde. I had suggested the root cellar in my back yard, but 8 people in a 5x7 room, was not a good idea. We needed to find somewhere away from the city and large enough for 8 people to stay comfortably, with shooting room as well. The school was immediately looted for supplies. We made several shivs, med kits, and a few nail bombs with help from the janitor's office. Along with some duct tape, and other miscellaneous items from the lockers, we were set to head off. After stopping at my parent's house for the rest of the weapons and ammo from my dad's gun case, we headed north again. We had a place in mind, but the hard part was getting to it. My dad had a friend whose mom had a small farmhouse.

"So, where are we going again?" Rebecca's voice crackled over the radio after about an hour of driving. I picked up the other one, and explain the situation.

"Were going to Chuck's mom's farmhouse, it's still about 10 min up the road. It'll be easy to defend, the open fields will give us a great lookout, and the woods will give us shelter if we're overrun or for food. I used to hunt deer on this last back when I was a kid. So, status update, how's everyone holdin' up?"

After a few seconds, she replied back:

"We're Fine back here."

"Well, if you guys are okay, we're gonna sprint this last .5 mile. I can hear them again." With that I hang up the radio, and I increase the speed of the another 2 min, we're there.

The house wasn't much, three bedrooms one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and only a few windows. Thank God. It was almost dark, as we barricade the door with any spare furniture, and boarded up the windows with the extra wood from the old barn. Other than no heat, a few beds, the four blankets we found in the closet, and no electricity, it was a fine place. We found Chucks old bow in his room from when he was a kid. We brought the 2 ½ dozen arrows from my house with us as well. Good call. Having left all the blankets to the girls, the guys took the first watch.

We've only got about 12 rounds each for the shot guns, loads of rifle rounds, and a few magazines worth for the pistols. We sat on the verandah, locked and loaded. All eyes on the door and all ears open for what we knew was coming in the next two hours. As we sat in silence, the screams and moans of the infected slowly drew nearer.

I must have dozed off for an hour or so, because I woke with a start to James quietly tapping my arm. I start to say something, but he immediately pushed his finger to his lips. And I heard it. _Clump! Clump! Moan! _I silently mouth the words "Holy Shit" as I listen to the jerky, lumbering movements of a zombie on the porch. As I listen carefully, I pick up the soft crunch of feet it the loose dirt of the driveway. Along with the slight rustle of harvested corn stalks in the rear field, I realize that the house is completely surrounded.

We silently woke the girls. Rebecca and Jess were in the closest room to the kitchen. Kaitlyn and Debra were opposite them, and Ashlynn was closest to the verandah, as Bransin insisted. We had instructed them to load their weapons in the trucks, as to not make unwanted noise when the time came. From the several sounds of footsteps, I had counted 14 infected. That didn't include the possible others that could be lurking in the woods just 600 yards away. As I had explained before we turned in:

"Don't hesitate to shoot." As I said more to Ashlyn more than anyone else

"You all know how to use these, do you not?" I watched as everyone gave me nods, and thumbs ups, all but poor Ashlyn. Bransin volunteered to keep her safe and a good thing too. I was not going to leave anyone behind. Not today, not ever. As I stared around our circle, I furthered my explanation in hushed voices.

"Once the first shots are fired they're all going to attack the house. Jess, that bow of yours is going to come in handy for stealth shots, so go loud with the rifle. The 22's are going to be the quietest, so everyone start with those. You're gonna have to put a few in them for the kill."

"What are we gonna do if they get into the house?" Kaitlyn said. She has long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, a larger build, and isn't one of the most accurate with weapons. We had all agreed to keep an eye on her in case things go to shit.

"Yeah, what will we do?" Debra resounded. She used to be James' girlfriend, but they're just friends now. As I started to think about it, I didn't know the answer myself.

"Well, if that DOES happen, we'll get up into Pap's hollow on the hill. Right above that is a trail that leads back into town. We got everything out of the trucks right?" Everyone nodded in turn.

"Good, because if things go wrong, we won't be seeing those trucks soon." I say a little disheartened.

"All right, everyone get into position, and WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL. Once we start, they're gonna do _anything_ to get into this house."

As we all headed to our spots, I picked up that all too familiar clicking noise.

**End of Chapter 2**

_Fluffy-142_


	3. Blast From the Past

Where Do We Go From Here

Fluffy-142

**Second day for ma story sukkas! Hope you like it! It also, thanks to the recommendation of FREDDYANDPEWDIEPIEXD, occurred to me that I was spelling Kaitl**_**i**_**n's name wrong too. Hahaha! Well, here it is part **_**three**_**, of **_**Where Do We Go from Here!**_

**Chapter 3: Blast From the Past**

"Dammit!" I yell. Bad move. Forgot to check the basement, one of the dumbest moves I've made so far.

"Trevor! You bastard you gave away our position, and now they're attacking the house!"

"Well, it's not entirely my fault! Now will you all stop blaming each other, and take care of the runners!"

And just as mentioned, the first runner bashes open the door. Training the sights of my pistol onto its disease ridden face, and squeeze the trigger, the window opposite me explodes in a shower of wood and glass. Without further hesitation, I put 2 rounds in his head. Swiveling around, I shoot off another round into the runner that had dared pull my attention away from my friends. But, try as I might, I can't hold back the inevitable. Three clickers burst through the basement door. Pulling out the 12 gauge, I remove that cauliflower head from its shoulders, and the other two fall to James' revolver.

I barely have time to thank him, before another two runners break down the window where Rebecca is wrenching her machete out of a stalker's* lacerated body. Grabbing her by the arm they try to drag her out through the hole they had created. _Hell _no. Pulling out the 270, I pound the ballistic tips into their chests. Have to hand it to the old man. All those years of rabbit hunting really came in handy. I've seen the destructive power of these rounds, and at close range, they're no match. With gaping holes in their chests, blood showers the once pristine white carpet of the living room, I sprint over to her, taking out another two runners along the way.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Holy shit! They almost had me!"

"All right, take a breather in the kitchen. Take the machete." I indicate the blood-stained weapon on the floor. As I bend over to pick it up for her, two more runners grab me from behind; perfect time to be a gentleman. As they drag me outside, I can hear the startled cries of my friends as they behold this ungodly sight.

Just as I know the end is here, an arrow slams in to the side of the head of the runner holding me down, its jaws hovering less than an inch above my neck. Taking advantage of the sudden lapse in time, I grab a shiv from the makeshift holster, and jam it into the neck of the nearest zombie. As the croaking sounds of the impaled clicker dies away, a second and third arrow slam into the next two runners. Damn, Jess is really good with that bow.

With only four of them left, I hear a screech, and realize that five more are storming the house. Followed by the well awaited _Bang! Bang! Bang! _Of someone inside with a 9mm. as I see the four bodies topple out of the once humble abode. With another 2 rounds fired, little Ashlyn Baker, rolls out the last body, and arranges them into a makeshift mound. Our little Ashy is all grown up. As Bransin stumbles out after her, I can see the love in their eyes, as the stand back to back, blowing the heads off of zombies left and right. Dammit, now I feel jealous.

Also, a very dumb idea to be distracted by them as I'm being dragged further and further towards the woods… when you realize you're about to be ripped limb from limb, you learn to take in your surroundings. A tree, another tree, raspberry bush, some shrubs, a deer, _BARRELS! _Wow, just got to enjoy the little things, but not today. 50 yards into the tree line, I'm back on the ground. Another runner inches from my face. If there's ever a time for a back story, it's not now. 2 shivs, my pistols, the rifle, shotgun, everything has been taken. These things know what they're doing.

_Alyssa sat in the tree, oblivious to the fact that the woods around her would be full to the brim with zombies, auburn hair flowing in the gentle spring breeze. _Something's wrong. _She thought to herself. Jumping down from the Birch, rolling to absorb the landing, she decided to refill her supplies on some of the nearby bushes. As she walked through the woods, keeping close to the tree, she started topick up the gurgling moans, and the dragging sound of something tugged along through the brush._

_Whenever the clicking started, she knew what was happening. Grabbing her silenced 9mm, she parted the bushes in front of her. There were 5 of them, all gathered around the writhing body of a man around her age. The face looked familiar, but she couldn't quite decipher who it is. _SNAP OUT OF IT! He needs help._ Reacting _only_ out of instinct, she losses off the remaining three bullets in her pistol. _Crap, need more ammo. _Putting away her gun, and slowly skirting around the 2 remaining clickers, who were jerking slowly toward her previous position she slowly unsheathed her katana. Swiftly and silently, the two remaining clickers were beheaded before they knew it._

As I'm being pulled to my feet, I study my savior. Long auburn hair, bloody katana, semi decent casual clothes, but the "Bleach" shirt gave her away.

"Alyssa?"

"Trevor?" Now that you mention it, not seeing each other in 3 years, it really changes someone.

"Where have you been?" Realizing that's not the sarcastic remark you give to a lady you haven't seen since 8th grade. The appalled look on her face said it all.

"Okay, that wasn't the smartest thing to say. C'mon, everyone else is back at the house, I hope." Grabbing her by the arm, I lead her back to the house, following the blood trail from the wounded runners that had dragged me away. As we trudged silently along, I filled Alyssa in on the situation, and got the scoop on what happened to her after she left.

When we arrived at that little blue house on the farm, the fight was over. Most of the bodies were stacked in a pile, ready to be burned. The rest were either too mangled to even bother moving, or there was nothing to burn.

As I approached our temporary base, the surprised gasps of my friends, and the more startled ones afterward as they beheld the unexpected visitor. Most of the next few seconds were the worst of my 17-year-old life. As hugs and stories were swapped around, there came the awkward moment where Rebecca and I hugged. As we separated, I notice the odd discoloration of her left sleeve.

"Wait, what's that?"

"What's what?" Reaching unbelievably towards her arm, and slowly push it up, as I stare at the bleeding wound of 32 teeth marks imbedded on her flesh.

"Holy Fucking Shitballs."

**Sorry it took so long, there was Christmas, and then New Years. I promised people that it would be up by 3:00, had some errands, and chores to do. The story will continue.**

Fluffy-142


	4. When the World Goes to Shit

Where Do We Go From Here

Fluffy-142

**Just in case if anyone was wondering, about the bitten situation, or how I chose who it happened to: I was talking to my friend about starting a story on Fan Fiction, and they asked what it was about. I told them it was about THE LAST OF US. And they were all like OH MY GOD! CAN I BE IMMUNE? And I was like, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE. But that's enough of the diva talk, back to the story. I now introduce part 4 of the new hit story on Fan Fiction:**

**Chapter 4: When the World Goes to Shit**

Silence… that's all I can remember. The only sounds that _could_ be heard, was the sound of sizzling flesh, as the burn pile slowly went up in flames. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. As the looks of my friends went from shock to concern, I knew what was going to have to happen. All we could do was clean it, dress it, and try to slow the process as much as possible.

"What are we going to do?" Jessika's voice was tight with tears. "It's not like there's a cure or something."

"Well what the hell are we gonna do? We've got 8 people to look after, and one of them is _INFECTED_." James has gone too far this time.

"What if it was you? What if it was _you_ who got bitten? Huh? Now are you going to start bitching over an accident that no one could have prevented, or are you going to get off your ass and start trying to help!? We've come too far to come apart now! And I'm _not_ letting _anyone_ fall behind! "

"Oh! So now I'm the one bitching?! You're not the only one losing a friend! Where do you think Kaitlin is? Dead! Oh wait, I'm sorry! I wasn't the one who had to go and get dragged off into the woods, and have to follow those THINGS, to save you!"

"Kaitlin's death was _not my FAULT!"_

"_Will both of you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _ The sudden change of voice in Rebecca was enough to make us both jump into each other's arms like a married couple. As for a blood stained bandage, and an anger that I've never seen in the 12 years we've known each other, she's really coping with all of this very well.

"How did you get out of the shed?" Why we all went along with James' idea, we'll never know.

"So that's the way you treat infected people. Throw them in a shed, and wait for them to turn, nice way to treat a lady. And by the way, you should probably check the barn for any stragglers. I heard something snooping around in there." For having about a day left till she turns, she's pretty bad ass.

"You still didn't answer my question. What_ are_ we going to do?" James just can't seem to stay quiet today, and we really don't need another fight

"I don't know… honestly, I thought we'd never make it this far. The only realistic thing I can think of is wait it out, and make the best of it-"

"Ashlyn and Bransin are gone!" Debra's yelp of surprise startled us all.

"What? Where'd they go?" _Now_ James is concerned. Dick.

"Did they leave anything? A note, some form of message, no goodbye?"

"Well there is this-"Passing me a small note, I read it out loud…

_Dear Friends,_

_ By the time you read this, Bransin and I will be gone. We plan on heading back to my house and try to live a normal life. We've made up our minds, and don't try to stop us. I'm sorry to say goodbye, with no formalities, but there's just no hope for us together. I've felt like dead weight since the 19__th__. I'm sorry it had to go this way, but I can't go on like this._

_Hope to meet again soon,_

_Ashlyn and __Bransin_

"We are _so_ gonna die." The words fell out of my mouth faster than I could even think of something positive to say. But I really can't see how we're going to survive the next few years. Maybe I'm wrong, but maybe there's still hope for all of us.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I've really run out of ideas for now, but I have a plan. READERS I SWEAR TO YOU:**** I **_**WILL**_** WRITE MORE!**

Fluffy-142


	5. The World We Live Now

Where Do We Go From Here

Fluffy-142

**I HAD A PLAN! I kid you not I have a plan. It is a good one, and this is where THE LAST OF US material really comes into warning. Sorry the last one was so short. Try not to cry…**

**Chapter 5: The World We Live Now**

The funeral was short. Only a few words were said, and no one wanted to say anything. I found a dusty Bible in the closet, and thought it appropriate to say a few words from it.

"Well… that's that," the last words that were said. Shoveling the last few loads of dirt on her grave, I missed her already, and all of the good times we had together flew around in my mind. Fighting back tears, the rest of us slowly trudged back to the trucks. Now that there are only 5 of us, we only need one truck, so we siphoned the fuel from it, and left it in the dust of the road.

As we're leaving the state, I hear an unexpected break in the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it," Inquired James from the passenger seat. "Whenever I feel down like this, talking usually helps."

"No…" I know I want to, but driving in tears is really not the best idea right now. Being in around West Virginia, I really don't want to drag myself into the rain from a wreck.

"Well… whenever you need something, I'm here." As he rolls over towards the window, I can't help but wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I have no idea what we're going to do. We have no plans and running low on basic supplies. Maybe we'll find a small town with a place we can last out the night. But that'll have to wait.

As we enter the small town of Lewisburg, I realize that we're better off staying in the truck.

"Well, this is it… home sweet home…" As I turn off the truck, and the interior lights, I pull out the blankets from the house and cover my friends up.

"Better cover up. It's gonna be a long night." Sleeping with my shotgun in my lap, and using my coat as a makeshift blanket, I somehow manage to fall asleep despite the pounding rain.

**20 Years Later**

I woke up to the prodding of a shiv on my arm. Starting to yell at the unwanted wake up call, a hand covers my mouth. A silent shushing sound followed afterwards. Realizing it's only my Jess, my heart rate starts to slow, and my own hand lowers the 9mm jammed into her neck out of reaction.

Hearing the silent shuffle of feet outside the house we're staying in, my body instantly shakes off the after effects of sleep. As the doorknob of the front door turns slowly, and silently squeaks open, the pistol re-emerges from underneath the pillow.

I heard the footsteps come closer and closer, the swish of the curtain covering the doorway sends adrenaline soaring through my veins. Eyes now adjusting to the low light from the shuttered lantern held by James, I lower the gun again.

"Where the hell have you been?" James seems unaffected by my sarcastic remark. I know where he's been, down the road to check on Debra, who had died three months earlier. The Government found out about her weapons, and the shooting squad "just happened" to be right down the street. I hate having to burry two of my friends, which is two more than I had liked. I knew that they had something going, but I didn't know that it went that far. I know what he's going through; I had to bury someone I cared about too. Remembering that day 20 years ago, it still bothers me. How we got to Texas I'll never remember. All I know is that the truck became our best friend. When we finally broke down just outside Kentucky, it was all downhill from there. Runners everywhere, living in broken down house after broken down house. How we all kept the will to live for that long is beyond me.

"Want to talk about it? It'll make you feel better." Remembering the same words he told me all those years ago. Making the connection, he gave me a weak smile.

"You know the answer to that. Better get back to sleep, big day tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow." The come-back brings a smile to my own. Rolling back over, with my hand curled around the concealed weapon under my pillow. I listen to everyone shuffle back to their beds as I drift off into the blackness that had replaced dreams long ago.

"Rise and shine everyone!" waking up before everyone has its perks. Alyssa is usually up and at 'em around the same time as I am, but we usually let her sleep in. Stalking over to James' bed, I whisper softly in his ear: "Wake up. It's, time for breakfast." I like using my Batman voice. As a smile slowly spreads across his face, I leave him to attend to his morning rituals, which includes another 5 minutes of sleeping. Walking to Jess' room, I knock loudly on the floor boards. She instantaneously snaps awake. She's a very light sleeper. It's almost as if she doesn't sleep at all. As I walk over to the opposite bedroom, a smile touches my face.

"_Knock! Knock!_ Rise and shine camper, there's a wonderful hot plate of government ration shit waiting for you,"

"Ugh! Thanks for the motivation you Duchenugget." Mornings were never really Rebecca's favorite time of day.

"Sorry, but these don't really get you a platter of eggs and bacon now do they?" I'm on a roll with the sarcastic jokes. But those will have to wait. Getting up at 5:30 means that you only have to wait an hour for the ration booths to start serving the government slop, but when you run a smuggling business, ration cards become the currency. We've only been in Texas for 19 years, and it isn't a walk in the park.

There's also the matter of trying to keep Becca's secret from the soldiers. The bite is just a reminder of what she is: Immune.

"All right, ladies. Who's hungry? I know the answer to that, but its quick energy to take on the day, and what's out there. Heading out the door, the birds and the sun give us a warm welcome. This is going to be a bad day.

**Sorry about that cliff hanger at the beginning. The funeral was for Kaitlin, we went back into the woods, found what was left of her, and buried it. Sorry I didn't write that in, but I forgot until now.**

Fluffy-142


	6. Robert Again

Where Do We Go From Here

Fluffy-142

**Sup Bros? Back once again on this fine day to bring you the next part of the story. I had some trouble wording this one, so there might be some "What?" moments. Other than that, try to enjoy the story as best you can.**

**Chapter 6: Robert Again**

"Come on, let's get to work." James inquired as we finished up the small bowels of slimy oatmeal from the vendors. "We can find something better to eat from the Alley later." Gathering up our stuff, and depositing our somewhat empty bowels in the bus-bin at the counter, we make our way down the street. Passing the rows and rows of tents, buildings, and other vendors, we arrive at the Alley. Veering off the road before any of the soldiers notice, we plunge into its dark contents.

Sliding past the makeshift barrier of junk that fill most of the other side streets, the world opens up.

The street is packed with its usual 100's of people buying and selling most anything of value. Walking past a booth that sells fight dogs, I hear Rebecca and Jess' awes of delight as the dogs bark angrily and lunge at them from the inside of the large kennel.

"Can we buy a dog? Please, I want a puppy." Rebecca's plead sounds are closely mixed with the more agitated barking of the animals. I remember her saying that the first time we found the Alley, and she won't stop until she gets one.

"You know what those dogs are bred for, to kill."

"But that's the cool part!" Jess voice now rings out playfully from in front of the biggest dog with matted Brindle fur, and the attitude of a starved Clicker.

"Sorry Miss, these dogs are all reserved for the big fight on Sunday. Unless you're willing to pay in _some other _matter." Leaning up against the fence, with a seductive voice that a baby could do better, he smiles wittily.

"Well, in that case…" she moves in closer, but only to dislocate his jaw with her open fist. "Take _that_ to the bank, and stick it up your ass!" As the man writhes on the ground, cradling his face in his hands, Jess flips her blond locks over her shoulders and stomps on the man's groin before her and Rebecca continue on with us down the Alley. After a while, Alyssa pipes up.

"So, what are we doing back here? We're only here on runs for… Hell no."

"You guessed it. Heard what happened to Debra, and he took off with our guns. Bastard doesn't know that it's not right to steal what's not his. Think we might want to pay him a friendly visit, and _discuss_ the matter with him." Saying it with all the anger in my voice that I can muster, we arrive at the Bridge. The normal thugs guarding the way to Robert's HQ are not the smartest group of people, but they'll do most anything for a wad of cash or some ration cards. Those things have really gone far in the past few years.

"So, what do we have here? Another _volunteer_ for the fighting tournament." Looking over to my right, there's a large group of men surrounding a pair of guys in a caged enclosure, beating the shit out of each other. Seeing what he intends, I'm not sure if he's joking, or _he_ wants the shit beaten out of him.

"I don't know, I'm not really into fighting for sport. I'm more of a survival kind of guy. You know, what with all of the infected behind the Wall, think you would've lasted this long?" I say as I slowly grab him by the collar and lift him into the air. Our faces inches away from each other, I say silently into his ear,

"We wouldn't want any accidents today do we?" He shakes his head quickly side to side. "Good, now where would your _good friend _Robert be today?"

"He's at the old warehouse in Area 5, I swear!"

"Thank you for your _cooperation_, have a nice day." Dropping him on the ground we turn heel and head for the South 5 checkpoint, leaving the Alley behind.

We arrived at the checkpoint. It wasn't much, except for the military trucks and soldiers everywhere.

"You got the papers right?" I ask Alyssa as we approach the soldier on duty.

"Yeah, of course I do. Have I ever let you down?" I try not to mention the one time In Louisiana, in the bayou. I don't like to talk about it. Pushing those unhappy memories into the back of my mind, the guard asks us for our ID.

"What's your business here?"

"Got the day off, we're going to visit some family." Lying through my teeth, and with the fake ID, we're through.

"Right this way sir."

"Thanks have a good one."

"You too-"As we walk through the first gate, a military truck passes through ahead of us, and suddenly explodes.

"Get Down!"

"Fireflies!"

"Fucking shoot them!" The following barrage of gunfire knocks down two of the checkpoint, and another 5 push past us through the checkpoint.

"Get this checkpoint sealed NOW!" There goes the easy route. Retreating from the mix of blood gunfire, and explosions, we enter the apartment building Alyssa has pointed out. With no other place to go, we plunge into its semi lit depths. Slowing down, we walk past a number of doors on the first floor. Most of them are unoccupied. Others contain curious heads peeking through cracks in their doors.

"Well, there goes the easy route." Jess's annoyed voice pierces the silent plodding of our shoes on the worn carpet of the corridor.

"Any guards?" I ask the man at the end of the hall.

"Just checked, nothings out there." Nodding my thanks, we turned right at the end of the hall. Passing through another row of apartments, we arrive. Opening the door to a small break room, who's only contents were a few men, a flickering TV, and a small wardrobe.

"Someone want to help me?" I ask sarcastically as I struggle to push it aside.

"I got you covered." James walks over and gets into position.

"On 3, 1-2-3!" The combined force of two grown men on the wardrobe send it flying across the room, toppling over in the corner.

"Dammit, thanks for the mess Dick Head." One of the men inquires, looking at what's left the wardrobe.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Climbing through the revealed opening, one by one, we drop down into the small basement.

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I've watched the play through of The Last of Us by Pewdiepie to get most of the details right. If you found something wrong, review it, and give me the criticism.**

Fluffy-142


	7. Resupply

Where Do We Go From Here

Fluffy-142

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long for chapter 6 to upload, I couldn't access my "manage stories" category of the editor. There was some rage, and bashing if fists, but come the morning of 1-8-14, it was finished. I plan to stray away from The Last of Us storyline for a while, and venture off into the world of my own story. Hope you enjoy this version better.**

**Chapter 7: Resupply.**

We all gathered in the underground chamber that leads to the passage outside. All of our stuff was laid out on the long table in the corner of the room.

"Alright, everyone load up." Jess seemed quite at home with the damp basement. Then again she does spend all of her free time down here practicing with her weapons.

"So, what's the damage?" my voice reverberates throughout the room.

"We're running low on ammo for everything. We need supplies _now_." James' voice reports the situation from somewhere in the far corner.

"Ugh, how do you all see all this shit?" Rebecca walks over to the small gas generator, and pulls the string a few times. On the fourth pull, it springs to life, and the entire chamber is illuminated.

"Ah, that's better." Walking over to my backpack, I pick up my only weapon; my dad's magnum. Discarding the laser scope long before, it was in pretty good shape. Having only 6 bullets left for the only memoir of my parents left, I know we're gonna have to raid the nearest town on our way out.

"Change of plans. We're not gonna pop in on Robert today. We need supplies, and fast." My tone of voice always hardens when I talk about survival. It's no joking matter. I've seen many people die to the infected, and I hardly plan on any more of my friends to be on that list.

"So, where to?" Alyssa says, loading her 9mm with her last 14 bullets. James is groping under the table for his last shotgun shell, Rebecca is making some shivs from the Emergence Supplies box, and Jess is making a Molotov.

"I think we'll go downtown. We haven't looted the buildings there yet, and there should be-"

"There's a reason we don't go downtown, and you know it." James' dark tone emanates from where he stands, stopped half pump as he was about to load his shell into the chamber.

"Yes, I do. And that's why there's bound to be supplies."

"If you're willing to do this, then I guess there's no way to change your mind." James knows that it's better to just go with it, and try not to get killed.

"Alright, then let's get moving." Shouldering my backpack, I head towards the wall that separates us from the outside. Squatting down, and knitting my hands together, I boost up Alyssa, Jess, and Rebecca. Followed by James, he stays behind, and drags me up after him. Moving aside the plywood barrier camouflaged with vines and grass, we walk outside.

The outside world is lush with grass, and overgrown vines covering the walls of the long abandoned buildings that surrounded us now. A few cars littered the broken road; all had either been ransacked for supplies, or completely destroyed by the infected. Other than the gaping holes in the ground, and the frequently spotted wildlife, you could live here; only if you were willing to face the dangers of night.

"Well, it has been a while, Nature." Jess cooed as she fondled a lush purple flower. She normally was one to "hug a tree" if you get what I'm saying. Ignoring her fascination of the newly sprouted trees in the middle of the road, we search for the building that would lead us through to the next town.

"Found it!" Alyssa shouted at her discovery of the building.

"Great, now where's the ladder?" James' smartalec remark rang from the building opposite her. I know he's not too fond of the next town, but he should try to be at least a little supportive. But that will have to wait, because Jess is bringing over the metal ladder that we use to get inside. After we've all climbed the rickety old piece of shit, we flick on our flashlights, and walk inside.

There's not much to say about the condition of the preoccupied apartment building, but if I could, I'd say it sucks. Debris littered the floor, and you had to crouch to get into the biggest openings. The only thing abnormal was the surprise we encountered through the third right and a left of our route.

"What's that?" Alyssa's blocked view only enhanced her ability to detect the fungal aroma that filled the air before us.

"Spores! Masks on!" Rebecca called as we stopped, rooted through our bags momentarily for the chemical masks we had nicked from the soldiers 7 years ago.

"Well, that was unexpected." James' voice was muffles by the filters that protruded from his face.

"That was _definitely _not here last time." I said as I examined the dead clicker in the corner of the room.

"Ugh, don't touch it! It's bad enough that it about killed us!" Alyssa screamed as I started looting through the corpse. Finding 2 9mm rounds, I handed them to Alyssa.

"I don't want them! Who knows where they've been!"

"In a dead man's pocket." My voice serious again, I put them in her backpack so she can't tell which ones they are from the rest. I'm such a meanie, she tells me. It really doesn't bother me, but she could shut up and try to survive for once.

Continuing our way through the abandoned building, there really wasn't much to say, until we got the third floor.

"What's that sound?" James heard it before any of us, the screams and moans of the infected as they devoured their prey.

"Infected!" Silently but firmly, I inform the rest of us about the danger ahead.

"There's one in the next room, and two more in the opposite." Motioning with my finger, we divide into two groups: one to take out the runners, and the other to move ahead, and warn us of any more possible danger. Silently, James and I sneak up on the single one in the first room. Slowly drawing a shiv, I make my move. Muffling its terrible screech with my hand, I bury the shiv into its neck. The blood splattered my arm and upper chest, but the danger has just begun. Retracting the broken shiv from its rotting flesh, James and I stealth into the other room; pulling out our handguns, and on the count of three, we put quarter sized holes in the back of their heads.

"Well, that should be the rest of them." I heave a sigh of relief as their final screams are drowned out by the gurgling of their own blood chokes them.

"Ugh! I hate these things!" There goes Alyssa, again. Grabbing the ammo that the first runner had on his person, and handing it to James, we move on.

"Whew! That was close." Rebecca let out a long breath as we walked outside.

"Remind me again, why doesn't she have to wear an optical mask?" James peels off his own mask as we jump down back into the street. Rebecca puts her hands on her hips in an irritated way, and rolls up her sleeve.

"Oh… sorry." Sulking away, embarrassed, we round the corner, and enter the town of Waco, Texas.


	8. I Tried

Where Do We Go From Here

Fluffy-142

**Chapter 8: I Tried**

The town was like any other. Overgrown, falling apart and downright desolate. Either way, we need supplies, and we need them know. Walking along what was left of the road, we reach the downtown area.

"Well, where do we start?" Rebecca sounds a few feet behind me.

"We should split up into two groups, and meet back here in 2 hours." For once, Alyssa is making some sense.

"Alright, that's a plan." Splitting into the groups, I take James, and we head towards the café across the street, while the girls kicked open the door to the office building opposite to us. Grabbing a chunk of asphalt from a crater in the road, I throw it through the large window of the café. I could hear the girls' yelps of surprise as the loud _Crash_ resounded through the main street.

"Sorry." I call to them with a flinch on my face. It's a good thing too, because 2 clickers stumbled out of the office, and lumbered towards the mutilated glass that now littered the checkered floor of the abandoned diner. Pulling out a shiv from my belt, I whip it towards the fungal face of the closest clicker. The shiv is one of three, specially balanced shivs that I had made last week, they do come in handy. James gives a grunt of disgust as the dark liquid splattered from the forehead of my first victim, and another chunk of asphalt nailed the other in the back of the head, stunning it long enough for James to vault the windowsill, and beat it down with the modified bat from his backpack.

"I still hate these things." James really hates jump scares, and clickers are relatively known for their _unexpected_ visits. Then again Stalkers are the worst, with their concealed movement, and near silence until it's too late. But I don't think that we'll be seeing anymore infected till later. Following James, and hopping the low windowsill, we search the isles for anything useful. Other than the three cans of fruit, and some freeze-dried meals, what's left of the bodies the clickers had been feasting on, and some shotgun shells behind the counter, this was a real score.

James and I had ransacked the surrounding three houses, and found some more ammo for the others' weapons. Along with some more canned food, another 3 runners, and a note to someone named Emile, there really wasn't much left of the town. As we walked back to the entrance to the town, to wait for the girls, what's left of the world went to even more shit.

"Where are they?" The question was asked half an hour after the predetermined meet up time.

"Well, wherever they are, they're in trouble." Right on cue, a loud grunt came from the third floor of the office building, and in a shatter of glass, a clicker was thrown through the window, and hit the ground with a definite crunch.

"Found them." Sprinting towards the door, and kicking it open, we run up the steps. And we run up the steps; still running up the steps; a few more steps. Grabbing for the knob, the door explodes open, and we're greeted by our friends, all of us toppling down the steps; and back down the steps; and _still_ going _back down_ the steps. _THUD! _We roll out the open door, and collapse in a large heap on the street.

"What. The. Fuck!" Jessika's scream was the loudest of the noises that followed our _wonderful_ trip down the steps. No matter, the only reason I'm on the ground with my rump in the air, is so I can listen to the vibrations of something very big thumping down the steps after us.

"Oh shit. We gotta move." Hearing the roars of a bloater charging down the steps is no time to be lying in the road directly in its path. Pulling everyone to their feet, and persuading them to sprint down the road, it crashes through the too-small doorway of the office building.

"Oh SHIT!" We only got a glimpse, before a spore was launched 500 yards down the road, and exploded into powder in the window of the blue house to our right. Rebecca pulled out a Molotov and hurled it back in return fire. What a shot, that thing started thrashing around, and launching spores in every direction. Everyone else opened fire on its horrible head. There wasn't much to say, but it decided to charge at us blindly.

"We gotta _move_!" yelling over the roars of the bloater, as it reveled in the thought of fresh meat. James and I dodged to the left, Rebecca and Jess to the right, and Alyssa slowly pulled up a rocket launcher. Wherever the hell she got that will always be a mystery, but that thing looked bad, _ass_.

She fired the first of her two rounds, and it exploded in a burst of flame and fungal meat. There was practically no shoulder left on the left side of the charging monster. How the hell was that _thing_ still up and ready to fight? But no matter, Alyssa was a goner as soon as she fired the rocket. She tried to dodge to the side, but the bloater was on top of her before she hit the ground. We all looked away as the following sickening scream and ripping sound followed her capture.

The only thing that happened next was the least expected from all of us. Jess hopped onto the back of it, and repeatedly stabbed her knife into the back of the bloater's head. All we heard was her screams of hate, as the bloater slowly sank to its knees, and fell face down onto the pavement. Jess continued to mutilate the last few remnants of brain tissue that it still contained, and picked up the rocket launcher. Blowing apart the rest of the corpse, she collapsed on the ground with sobs of ultimate suffering. She was Alyssa's closest friend. To see her like this would be enough to shatter the strongest heart.

No one said anything, as she cried herself dry, and continued to sob for another 10 minutes. Finally, with a lot of persuasion, we got her to calm down enough so we could get out of here.

"This is your, entire _FAULT_!" She trains her pistol on me.

"Jessika, this is no one's fault." James tries to calm her down so he can get the gun before she hurts anyone.

"Yes it is! We wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for your _stupid_ idea!" This is getting out of hand.

"What else could I have done? Huh? Was I supposed to let us lose everything, after we've come this far?"

"You said you would keep us safe!"

"I Fucking Tried!"

"Well look where that got us! Alyssa is dead, Kaitlin is gone. Debra too!"

"Well I'm sorry that I can't control other people's actions. If Alyssa wanted to save us, she was gonna either way! This is _not _my fault!"

"And _this_ is the reason I didn't want to be here!" James has done it again.

"Well, if this is what you knew was going to happen, why didn't you tell us!?"

"I _did_ tell you, but you never _listen_!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU _SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _We all stopped mid-sentence. Jess stood up, and put the gun away. Rebecca is standing in the middle of us, and takes Alyssa's backpack. Shouldering it, she walks away.

"You can all decide for yourself, whether you go back, or keep pushing on." We all decide to keep going. Why are we going in a random direction, with no destination? Because there's nothing left for us back in the quarantine zone. We can survive off the land, and be all badass and other stuff like that. Maybe we can settle down somewhere, and just live. That is if Jess doesn't kill me in my sleep first.

**Sorry it took so long, I kind of derped out last week and really just didn't want to write anything. But, I got bored, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

Fluffy-142


End file.
